Green Eyes
by Kaminiko
Summary: Sasuke wonders about himself. (SasuSaku, Sasu?)


Green Eyes

            He looked down at her smiling up at him.

            With cheeks flushed and lips parted, she was expectant.

            So he kissed her.  It was what people in love did.

            "Oh Sasuke.  How long I've waited for this, you couldn't even imagine," she said.  Tears in her eyes.

            But he could.  He knew how long she had harboured her adolescent crush on him.  From childhood and beyond, she had believed that they belonged together.  He just hadn't cared until now.

            She was smiling at him again, her bright green eyes sparkling.  Her hand hovered near her face, her fingers on her lips as if they tingled.

            His didn't.

            But that couldn't be right.  He was in love with her wasn't he?  It's what Kakashi-sensei thought, and it was certainly what she thought.

            It was what Naruto thought and that was enough

            So they must have tingled.  Just a little bit.

            So he smiled at her, or at least softened his face.  She seemed to glow, her happiness radiant upon her face.  She was a very pretty girl.

            "Let's go out Sasuke!"  And she blushed.  "Like on a date."

            He paused a moment.

            "Okay," and she was pleased.

--------------------------------

            She had dragged him about all day, her hands on his arm, her head on his shoulder.  She would laugh and talk about nothing at all.  It was endearing.  She would make sure that everyone they passed, knew they were together.  Not in her speech, but in her mannerisms.  He almost felt like a trophy.

            It was annoying.

            But he held his tongue.  After all, she was his girlfriend as well was she not?  Didn't he want people to know?  Not really, he was a very private person.  He felt that two people who loved each other should keep it to themselves, to make it more special.

            Still, what right had he to complain.  She was the kind of person that was very open.  She wanted the world to be happy for her.

            He felt he had a headache.

            "Sakura, let's go home now."  She looked at him, her chattering momentarily interrupted, and blushed.

            "A-aah."

--------------------------------

            It was evening and as they stood outside his door, he felt it was obvious she wanted to come inside, but he was tired and told her as much.  He would go to bed now, as she herself should.  They'd be training in the morning.

            "Alright Sasuke-kun," she giggled.  "I'll see you tomorrow," and she kissed him on the cheek, before she walked away.

            He felt relieved, and thought he shouldn't.  She was his girlfriend, the whole village knew that by now.

            So he didn't dwell, and instead went quietly to his room, the walls and floor bare but for his scrolls, and his weapons, and his bits of dirty laundry.  He undressed and lay on his bed, on his back, staring at the ceiling.  Thoughts began coming to his head.

            What was wrong with him exactly?

            Why did he feel no sense of satisfaction, no pleasure?

            He was handsome, and strong.  He would kill "that man".  He believed that much in himself.  He had a great teacher, who was much like an older brother or an uncle.  He had a very pretty and intelligent girlfriend.

            Then why did he feel so empty?

            Pushing the thoughts away, he drifted towards slumber, trying to clear his mind of his self doubts.  But right before he fell into darkness, a single thought flitted through his head.

            'Her eyes are the wrong colour.'

            And suddenly he was wide awake, staring at the ceiling again.

            "Oh God," he spoke out loud.  His breath a mere whisper in the night.

            And he knew.

--Woot.  There's a first time for everything, right?  I can't say that I'm completely new to fanfiction (thinks back to Sailormoon 4 years ago... and shudders), but I'm really more of an artist than anything.  I just thought that it would be nice to add another Naruto fiction to the net.  Are you guys wondering who Sasuke's thinking of at the end?  Well, if you know me then you know who it is, but if you don't, here are some a hints:  1)  Its not a girl.  2)  Its not Kakashi-sensei.

Kaminiko  (http://www14.brinkster.com/kaminiko/)


End file.
